Two Teams, One Winner
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When, Stampy and Squid collide wth Sky and Deadlox into one heck of a server. They apparently get to play the battle of the century in this server.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, LAST story before I start my chronicle series. Okay, so this story, Deja Vu and Evil in a Similar Universe. Okay, let's begin!**

_Chapter 1: The Server _

It was a shiny bright afternoon in Stampy's Lovely World. But Stampy and Squid were staying inside playing around on MineFace.

"Huh?" Squid was looking at a message sent from a anonymous person, it had a server name. He went to Stamp to tell him.

"Hey, mate. I just got sent a server name. Wanna go together?" he asked.

"What server, is it Hive? Or maybe Mineplex?" he replied.

"No, it's called something like Y. N. G. O. O. H. A. Don't know what it stands for but might as well check it out"

"Sure, let's go"

"Well, that was a quick way to settle things" they both tapped on the link and were teleported to the server. Not knowing what dangers await them.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Army Base. Sky and Deadlox were also looking onto MineFace. Deadlox found the same server Stampy and Squid found.

"Hmm... New server, ay? Sky! We're gonna go to a new server!" he yelled out.

"Sure, what's the name?" Sky asked.

"It's like, Y. N. G. O. O. H. A.. Have no idea what it stands for, but wanna go?"

"Sure, as long as we don't see that Squid guy. I hate him"

"He's kind of cool to me" Ty replied as they set off for this deadly server. It was either going to break their friendships or it's going to be a battle to kill for.

**A/N: Just to make something clear, if you're a Sky fan. Don't be too pleased with this story. He's gonna be the main enemy here to Stampy and Squid. However, Deadlox on the other hand is going to be the nicer guy. As you saw on that last bit there. Also, I like Stampy and Squid betterthan SkyDoesMinecraft.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

_Chapter 2: The Battle Begins_

Surprisingly, the four were not teleported to a lobby instead they were teleported to a huge room with an absolute ton of people watching them. Sky was on a platform made of gold, or butter. Dealox was on a Emerald platform. Stampy was on a iron platform and finally Squid was on a diamond one.

Sky and Squid were glaring at each other, Stampy mouthed something to Ty.

"This is not gonna end well"

At that moment, a man who no one could see, shouted out,

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Battle of the century. I am you anonymous host, and I am a ghost. These four will compete in two teams in various different challenges, such as parkour," Sky and Stampy scowled.

"mazes," Squid face palmed.

"and most importantly, PVP" all of them sighed.

"Squid, why did you _have _to find this server?" Stampy whispered and yelled at Squid, he laughed nervously.

"Ty, I'm gonna _murder _you after this" Sky said to Deadlox he looked away conspicuously.

"Now, for the first challenge" the man said.

That sounds familiar, Stampy thought but he shrugged it off.

"The first challenge is, parkour" the man announced Stampy groaned and Sky gritted his teeth.

"At least I'm decent at it" Squid said.

"No way. How can _you _do parkour? Your eyes are on the sides of your head" Sky teased.

"Oh, I oughta'"

They were teleported on a course in the middle of the sky there was a thousand block drop and a pit of lava underneath.

"Oh, dear. Oh dearie me" Stampy mumbled as he say Squid do the boing boings.

"No problem, you just gotta put some heart into-" he was cut off by a massive fall.

"Squid!"

"Serves you right!" Sky yelled down.

"Shut up!" Squid said, behind him. The man came again.

"I forgot to mention, all of each have five lives, if you loose all of 'em. You're dead" the man seemed lke a person both Stampy and Squid knew from their pasts.

Ty rolled his eyes he followed behind Stampy to the End of the parkour challenge.

"Guys, are you comin' or wh- Ahh!" Stampy was also interrupted by falling.

**stampylongnose hit the ground too hard.**

"Ha! In you face!" Sky said.

"Hey, shut up! No one insults me friends, you're not even _doing _the challenge you're just sitting there insulting people" Squid said as he was making it to the halfway point.

The blocks they were jumping on were made of diamond, iron, gold and emerald. There was a twist in this challenge. They had to jump on their _own _block. For example, Stampy had to jump on iron because of his platform. If you didn't jump on the correct block, you would die instantly.

**Sky Does Minecraft stepped on the wrong block.**

"Ha! Who's laughing _now?" _Squid teased as he was making it to the End. But, at the last few jumps he stopped. It was a _five block jump._

"How are you gonna make that, _huh?" _Sky said. Squid smiled as he started a song.

_You gotta put the boing, boing back in you step._

_C'mon put some heart into it._

_You gotta put the boing, boing back in you step._

_Boing, boing, boing!_

On the last verse Squid had made the challenge.

**iBallisticSquid has completed the parkour challenge.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smile, Smile, Smile

_Chapter 3: Smile, Smile, Smile_

When Squid had completed the challenge, Sky was determined to make it before Stampy. Before either of them knew it they saw this on their screen:

**Deadlox has completed the parkour challenge.**

"What? Ty, no" Sky said.

"Oh, what. You guys are _too _quick at this" Stampy said.

"C'mon, guys smile. You guys look too depressed"

"It's because you guys have already completed this. We now ave a time limit and we both have only one life each" Stampy replied.

Squid was humming a tune to a song he had just came up with.

_Come on and smile. _He hummed in his thoughts.

_Come on, everybody smile, smile, smile!_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine._

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile._

_From these happy friends of mine!_

"That's a good song" Squid said out loud.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Nuthin' just a great song that corresponds to me" he replied.

"What's it called?"

"Uh, Smile. It actually corresponds to me pretty well"

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"Yeah, but not all of them"

"Nice"

**stampylongnose has completed the parkour challenge.**

"Nice going Stamps!" Squid said as they fist bumped.

"Thanks, Sky's back there wading accross" he replied.

"More like completed" said Sky as he completed the challenge.

**Sky Does Minecraft has completed the parkour challenge.**

Squid continued humming.

_Come on everybody smile, smile, smile._

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine._

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile._

_From these happy friends of mine!_

_Give me a smile, wide as a mile!_


	4. Chapter 4: Putting Skills to the Test

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks you all for supporting this story, only yesterday it had like one review, but now it has eight! Stay creative, Read and Review!**

_Chapter 4: Putting Skills to the Test_

The four were teleported back to the central "hub" on their appropriate platforms. Sky smiled at his own because it was gold, or butter in this case.

"Now, you have done well my pupils. For the next challenge, well. Let;s just say this will be putting your skills to the test, if you want to survive you have to shoot" the eerie man said.

"Shoot?" Stampy questioned, being bad at arching he was becoming tense.

"This challenge will be called, 'Arching' good luck" Stampy sighed in frustration as they were teleported once more to a platform in the sky, this time it was very dark and it was night also a chilling breeze ran past.

"This is not gonna turn out well" Stampy said as he was given a Infinity and Instant Kill bow and one arrow. He assumed the others got the same as well.

"In, 3... 2... 1... Commence!" the man hollered as Stampy ran around trying to avoid the arrows flying. Mainly from Sky.

"Squid! Team up! Team up!" he yelled out as he interrupted Squid's humming. He nodded as he shot Sky and killed him. He now had four lives.

Deadlox was chasing behind Squid and Squid was chasing Sky as Sky was chasing Stampy, he looked behind him to see the chain he rolled his eyes and shot Sky, he now had three lives while the other still remained with five.

"Damn, you guys are good" Sky said as he tried to shoot Squid but he dodged.

"Fail! Try practicing your aiming!" he teased.

"Hey! I swear when I shoot you with this arrow I'll-" Sky was now, once again shot, this time by Deadlox.

"Ty! What was that for?" he shouted with anger while re spawning.

"That one was for fun" he replied sounding a bit casual. Now, Sky had one life left. After this if it was PVP, he was gonna annihilate these guys.

After about, what was it? A minute or so, Sky was out and the challenge was over.

**Sky Does Minecraft was shot by iBallisticSquid.**

When they were back at the so called "hub" the man's vice boomed again.

"Good job, Ballistic. Your team gets one point"

Squid and Stampy looked at each other in delight.

"On to the next challenge"


	5. Chapter 5: The Decider

_Chapter 5: The Decider_

All four had completed all of the challenges except one, Trust. They thought this had nothing to do with Minecraft but it did.

They had to trust each other and defeat the man or the host, to get back to their worlds.

"Now, I shall reveal myself to you four as none other than... HitTheTarget" he said as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. Stampy and Squid gasped.

"HitTheTarget... Why are you doing this?" Stampy sneered.

"Because, it amuses me to see you compete against these fools" he replied, looking at Sky and Deadlox.

"Hey! I'll come over there and smack you with my budder sword if I have to" Sky yelled back. Deadlox rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, on with the challenge. Come here and fight me" HitTheTarget said, rather calmly. Stampy and Sky had Diamond Swords while Squid and Deadlox had gold ones.

"I'll trade ya this for that" Squid said to Sky.

"Sure, I like my budder" he replied they swapped swords. HitTheTarget brought out his Iron Sword as Squid charged toward him. They got into lock as Squid pushed back and dropped HitTheTarget to the ground. They continued to battle as the other three watched.

**HitTheTarget98 was slain by iBallisticSquid**

"I have three lives," HitTheTarget said, re spawning.

"What?"

"and _you _have one"

**iBallisticSquid was shot by HitTheTarget98**

Stampy growled in anger and charged for the kill Deadlox joined in while Sky was just admiring his gold sword.

"So shiny..."

Stampy had taken out HitTheTarget once and Deadlox was on the verge.

**stampylongnose was slain by HitTheTarget98**

Deadlox was the only one left, well, Sky was doing nothing.

"C'mon Ty! Bring it home for Team Crafted!" Sky yelled as Deadlox went for the kill.

"This is for tricking us!" he slashed him one final time.

**HitTheTarget98 was slain by Deadlox**

"Yes! Finally!" Sky and Deadlox were teleported back to the base while Squid was on his Slippery Survival and Stampy was in his Lovely World.

"Mental note, never go to a new server when Squid is the one suggesting"

**THE END**


End file.
